


It's A Little Bit Funny This Feeling Inside

by EarthsSassiestHeroes



Series: Your Song [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthsSassiestHeroes/pseuds/EarthsSassiestHeroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first attempt at fic, not beta-ed....</p><p>Post Avengers and told from Steve Rogers' point of view.</p><p>Steve has had a strange time adjusting. But life in Avenger Tower has made things much easier. Most of the team has moved in and he feels like he is finally building a family again. But when Clint and Natasha move in after a two month absence following the events of Avengers, Steve starts to feel butterflies in his stomach because Clint keeps giving him that look. </p><p>Meddling from several team mates, Muppets movie night, a breakfast dance party and karaoke ensue leaving Steve flustered and confused. Each chapter is titled after a song mentioned in the chapter. See the end for notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who Said Every Wish Would Be Heard And Answered

Living in Avenger Tower as Tony had un-offically dubbed Stark Tower after the attack on Manhattan had helped ease the adjustment overall. He still often found himself wondering what Bucky would think of this strange new world. Where sentient computers talked from the ceiling and travel between worlds wasn’t something out of H.G. Wells novels.

He had moved in within the week following the battle. While he and Tony had their fair share of disagreements he realized that deep down Stark was a man he could count on. He often found himself noting how similar he was to Howard, but something inside him beneath his showmanship and bravado. Steve was given free reign of his own suite, more space than he had ever had to himself or even to share with his mother and later Bucky as a young man.

His team mates would often poke fun at his inability to catch modern cultural cues and references, but he was always more uncomfortable with the luxury the 21st century and Tony’s generosity had afforded him.  

Soon after he moved in to the tower, he was joined by several team mates. Bruce had used his new connections at S.H.I.E.L.D to visit with loved ones now that he was no longer afraid of being trapped in a giant Hulk sized cage. He spent most days working in the lab, or meditating. His main focus becoming finding a sense of peace that allowed him to co-exist with the green beast inside of him, rather than simply trying to suppress him.

Thor followed the next month. Having returned Loki to the prisons of Asgard, Odin sent him back to be with Jane Foster. Working directly at S.H.I.E.L.D Jane spends most days at headquarters and working in the field, leaving Thor to explore his adopted home. Steve was glad to have someone else in the tower with abundant free time  and who knows even less about the modern eccentricities of New York. But he is often glad when Jane returns to the Tower because as much as he loves Thor he can often be overwhelming in large doses. And Steve often finds himself overwhelmed by the gregarious god whose often boisterous and uninhibited nature often clashes with Steve who is still on some level the skinny kid from Brooklyn.

By the time Clint and Natasha arrive from a two month long sabbatical, the tower is already feeling like a large family. Pepper calling the home base despite her constant travel, and Jane’s assistant Darcy having also been invited to stay with them.

They are all sitting around the common space watching a movie that Steve doesn’t fully understand. Thor however has been giving running commentary having been struck by “the glorious love shared by the singing frog and his lady-pig love” as he so eloquently puts it. Steve is still slightly confused but he does enjoy the music and goofiness of the puppets.

When JARVIS announces “Agents Barton and Romanoff have arrived and are on their way up the elevator.” Tony requests that the AI pause the movie as everyone in the room gets up off the sofas to go great their arriving team mates.

Steve feels a tickling in his stomach following his initial jolt of glee that Natasha and Clint have returned home.  He is so happy for the team to finally be reunited but at the same time he feels a twinge of nervousness at the thought of seeing Clint again.

He hadn’t met Agent Barton prior the events on the helicarrier. All he knew about “Hawkeye” was that he had been taken under Loki’s control, was recently freed, and that Fury and Natasha both held him in a very high regards. It wasn’t until the dust began to settle that he really had a chance to look at him. He had to admit that Barton’s uniform left very little to the imagination (granted not nearly as much as his).Aside from a fleeting private moment when they had finally sent Loki and Thor back home, they hadn’t had much one on one interaction. Clint had taken him aside to thank him for trusting him after being freed from Loki’s control.

“I trust Agent Romanoff, and she assured me you would be an essential asset to the team.” Steve had said trying to use his best “Captain” voice. In reality he a little bit nervous. Without his team mates to act as a buffer it was difficult to manage charming and authoritative once Clint had taken off his sunglasses.  

“I really appreciate that Captain,” Clint had said with a warm smile, reaching up to gently squeeze Steve’s shoulder. Steve had quickly glanced to his side with a look of mixed shock and bashfulness at what he tried to assure himself was simply the actions of two soldiers. He could feel a slight blush betraying him as he tried to smile at Clint as the archer lowered his hand. A glint in his eyes that suddenly made Steve feel a little bit light headed.

After that Natasha and Clint had debriefed with Fury and taken a break from their duties as agents. While Fury had said he couldn’t confirm exactly where they would spend their sabatical, he hazarded a guess that it would be “somewhere warm, sunny with adult beverages and a distinct lack of alien slug whales from another dimension”. Steve always had trouble discerning when Fury was being earnest or sarcastic but he figured as the only two members of the team who lacked either futuristic armour or advanced healing powers they had earned the right to abdicate their duties for some rest and relaxation.

When they got off the elevator everyone minus Pepper who was on the west coast for work greeted them with cheers and smiles. Jane and Darcy both staying off to the side given that they only had knowledge of the two agents through the others. And most of that was garnered through Thor. And Thor described everything like they were characters in an epic poem.

Natasha looked a little bit uncomfortable when Thor proceeded to lift her into a bear hug, as Clint shook hands with Tony and Bruce pulling them in for half hugs. Natasha reached out her hand to Steves arm “Good to see you again Captain,” her greeting what would normally seem cold. but from what Tony had told him, for her was quite warm.

“Captain!” Clint exclaimed surprising Steve as he grabbed him pulling him into a full hug. Wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck, as Steve leaned down into it feeling bewildered. As Clint held the hug for a moment he said a little more quietly “I missed you most of all.” It was these words that Steve felt himself suddenly straightening up to full height, a blush warming his face. He looked around wondering if anyone had noticed. Everyone but Darcy seemed to be too caught up in the happy greetings, introductions and catching up to notice. A sly smirk crossing her face.

The group decides that it’s too late to properly celebrate and decide to hold a proper celebratory the following night. “Ain’t no party like an Avenger party!” Tony declares his face lighting up with devilish glee.

“There will be much merriment and libations!” Thor shouts, raising his fist in the air, his enthusiasm putting smiles on everyones face. Tony takes Natasha and Clint to show them their suites, and the rest of the group disperses, with only Jane and Thor staying to finish the movie. Thor insisting “I must know if the love of the lady pig and singing frog will be fulfilled or end in tragedy!”

 


	2. I've Been Longing For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve never really got the update on how society treats homosexuals. And Darcy's waggling eyebrows leave him with more questions and answers about Clint and the feeling he gets when he looks at him.

Steve smirks to himself as he walks towards the elevator. While he loves Thor like a brother he finds the pairing of he and Jane a bit puzzling. But he supposes the saying “opposites attract” holds true. He is waiting for the elevator when he realizes someone has walked up and is standing beside him also waiting for the elevator. It’s Darcy. She is humming a tune from the movie they had been watching.

“Aren’t you going to watch the rest of the movie with Jane and Thor?’ Steve asks, glancing over to Darcy.

“Nah, I get enough of the two of those love puppies being adorable slash molesting one another as it is. Besides I know how it ends already.” Darcy says looking from Steve to the elevator which has reached their floor.

“Do Piggy and Kermit get together in the end?” Steve inquires as he walks into the elevator, chuckling to himself at the bizarre nature of his question.

“They do, but it’s complicated.” Darcy says sardonically. “Big musical number at the end, and of course a happy ending” she says as she reaches forward to press the button for the floor that houses her and Bruce’s suites.

“Good” Steve replies with a smile. It is only a moment before Steve reaches his floor.

“Steve?” Darcy asks as he exits the elevator.

“Yeah?”

“Do you and archer boy got a thing going on?” Darcy says, waggling her eyebrow, a salacious smirk across her lips.

“What?!” Steve exclaims trying to make his embarrassment come off as incredulous and not doing a very good job of it.

“Well that was QUITE the hug there Captain,” Darcy teases as the elevator closes.

Steve is thankful she is off to her own floor so he no longer needs to hide what he is sure is a terrible blush. He can feel the warmth spreading across his face and down his neck. What did Darcy mean by that? He thought to himself. While the hug had been more intimate than Clint’s welcomes with Bruce and Tony, he had thought not much of it beyond the butterflies it had brought up in his gut, and the tingle Clint’s words had sent down his spine. But Darcy didn’t have super hearing so there is no way she would of heard any of it over Thor and Tony being Thor and Tony.

Steve tries to push it all out his head. He asks Jarvis to put on some music. He grabs his sketchbook and pencil off of his desk and settles into his favourite chair. He often uses sketching as a way to relax before calling it a night. Josephine Baker is singing and he begins to sketch the image of a bird in flight.

-Bluebird, bluebird, calling me far away I've been longing for you.-

Steve relaxes to the music and begins to sketch a face. Before he realizes it he is looking down at a drawing of Clint, his eyes gleaming and a smile on his face. The look reminds of that moment in Central Park where Clint had taken him aside. His heart nearly skips a beat at recalling the electric way his skin felt even when Clint had touched him on his arm over his sleeve. While he had felt feelings like this before for boys in school, and fleetingly for Bucky he had never acted on them. He had always tried to counter people’s perception of him as weak. Admitting even to himself on some level that he got butterflies from guys had always seemed like conceding that what they said about him. It had seemed at the time weak was synonymous with queer. Not to mention the legal repercussions.

“JARVIS, can you get me information on homosexual rights?” Steve says, his voice slightly hushed even though he knows the likelyhood of anyone listening even Tony is low.

“Of course Captain Rogers, is there anything specific on that topic I can help with?” Jarvis replies.

“What has changed since I was frozen? With regards to social acceptance?” Steve says, slightly reluctant. He can’t quite believe he is talking to a sentient computer about homosexualuty.

“Of course Captain Rogers, I will provide you with a basic outline and answer any questions I am able to”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Josephine Baker didn't sing the version I used for the lyrics for Bye Bye Black Bird. The line comes from the verse about blue birds that is rarely sung. I didn't want to make the fic all about Steve learning about being gay in the modern age. I think he wouldn't have trouble catching on with a bit of help from JARVIS.


	3. The Stars Could Only Get Brighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Natasha threatens Steve with bodily harm, Tony talks about "the gays" and breakfast will never be the same again.

Steve gets up with the sun and heads to the gym. An hour and punching bag later, he has managed to channel his anxiety and carnal urges, focusing his mind solely on his training. Serum or not, he always tries to keep up his health. The thrill of exerting himself without fearing illness never really having lost its novelty. When Natasha walks in he freezes, when he realizes Clint isn’t following behind her he relaxes. Getting back to his workout. he tries to force thoughts of Clint out of his head.

When she speaks he realizes she has moved across the room and is standing behind him. “So Captain, how have you been?” She asks cooly.

“Hi Natasha, I didn’t see you there!” He answers startled as he turns around. Even with super hearing she can manage to creep up on him on occasion. “I’ve been adjusting but over all quite goo...”

“That’s great Cap, but I wanted to talk to you about something.” She is suddenly stern and projecting an air of seriousness. “I know we are team mates, and you’re the leader. But I warn you if you hurt him, no serum, S.H.I.E.L.D or even Coulson’s ghost will protect you from me. Keep that in mind.” She doesn’t blink once, and when she finishes she walks away leaving Steve slack jawed and completely confused. Before he collects himself enough to reply she has already left the gym.

After a shower and change of clothes he is in the communal kitchen making himself breakfast. He is at the toaster when Clint breezes in. He is dressed for the range. “Morning Steve,” a smile on his face and that same gleam in his eyes. As he reaches into the cupboard to grab a protein bar from the cupboard next to where Steve is standing. As he does his bare arm brushes against Steve. An electric shiver travels through Steve’s body. He turns as Clint is leaving the kitchen “Barton...” He realizes that Clint’s headphones are in a strangely upbeat song audible through his earbuds. Clint rounds the corner and Steve is left dejected.

“He shoots! Oh snap and he has missed!” Tony chuckles behind Steve. He hadn’t noticed Stark enter he had been too caught up in Clint’s presence. “Ya know Cap it’s the 21st century, when two boy’s want to make googling eyes it’s totes ok. There are hit musical tv shows about it and everything!”

Steve’s toast pops out of the toaster. He tries to hide the flush and rushes to the fridge to retrieve the marmalade. He gets the sneaking suspicion he shouldn’t have trusted JARVIS. “I’m aware of the advances made for homosexuals since I have been under Stark,” making his best attempt at sarcasm.

“I think the PC term is “the gays” now Captain” Tony quips. “JARVIS give us some PFLAG approve tunes!”

“Right away Sir,” The AI replies and suddenly the strains of a familiar tune begin to play. Steve recognizes it from what was coming from Clint’s ear buds earlier.

“Ah music of celebration! What is the joyous occasion brothers Steve and Tony?” Thor declares as he pads into the room.

“Breakfast dance party or perhaps a coming out celebration?” Tony declares as he begins to dance in place, orange juice in one hand and half bagel in the other.

“Ah breaking of fast, a meal most worthy of celebration!” Thor declares making an attempt to mimic Tony’s dancing. “But what do we celebrate the coming out of? Of bread from the toaster?” Thor questions, in an innocent way only he seems to be able to manage.

“I’ve got to gay, er go. I’ve got to go!” Steve declares rushing out of the kitchen to eat his toast elsewhere. He decides trusting JARVIS might not be the best idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Clint is listening to is Blind by Hercules and The Love Affair. The same song comes on when Tony requests dance music. I thought it was a fitting song because it is very dancey and upbeat but at the same time kind of sad.


	4. I Feel Emotional Landscapes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is reading and Pepper comes by, offering an olive branch realizing Tony may have upset Steve earlier.

Steve successfully spent the entire day avoiding the others. With Natasha making cryptic threats, Darcy and her wiggling brows and what will forever be known as the kitchen incident he figured it best to keep to himself in advance of Natasha and Clint’s welcome back party. He is in his room reading a book Bruce had suggested he would like about US political and military involvement abroad in the 60s and 70s. When there is a knock at his door, he is almost glad for the reprieve. Reading about self immolating protesters was depressing him. “Come in.”

The door opens at it’s Pepper. “Hi Steve, I thought I would come see how you were. I just got in over an hour ago.” She tentatively enters the room, smiling at Steve.

“Welcome back Pepper” Steve smiles, “How was your flight?”

“It was fine. Though between you and me, all this back and forth can wear a girl out.” She sighs half jokingly. “May I?” she gestures to the desk chair near by.

“Of course! Where are my manners,” Steve normally always offers for her to take a seat. Granted she knows she is almost always welcome to.

“I wanted to tell you, that if you ever need to talk to someone about anything I am there for you. I know Tony can be a bit much.” She smiles. Steve isn’t sure but he thinks Tony might have sent up to make nice after breakfast went awry.

“Of course Pepper, I know,” Steve replies ever the polite boy from the Brooklyn. A moment of silence falls, and after it becomes apparent that Steve isn’t in need of a talk, Pepper smiles and excuses herself.

“I believe we are having dinner at 7 tonight, followed by karaoke in the lounge,” Pepper says before turning to leave. “See you then.”

“Looking forward to it!” Steve isn’t sure what karaoke is but it sounds vaguely Asian and he is fond of dim sum after a particularly hilarious lunch with Thor and Bruce. 

Steve contemplates asking JARVIS about Karaoke but thinks better of it after the breakfast incident. Instead he focuses on picking out something to wear. And realizes that familar flush spreading across his face as he realizes he wants to wear something so Clint will take notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title comes from Joga by Bjork. I kind of imagine this as the perfect soundtrack for Steve's growing realization that he has a crush on Clint. I really enjoy the pairing and hope everyone has enjoyed it thus far.


	5. Shadows In The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Steve learns what karaoke is, and can't figure out if he is the butt of a joke or completely confused about everything around him.

Dinner is delicious and Steve makes it through with only blushing once when Clint catches him looking at him from down the table. Everyone seems to wrapped up in conversation that he doesn’t think anyone (even Tony and Darcy) notice. But when Clint meets his gaze he gives him that look. The gleam in his eye manages to make Steve feel like pudding and granite.

Once dinner is over they move to the lounge for karaoke. Steve is slightly flummoxed when Bruce notices the confused look on his face and leans in.

“It is a kind of sing along. You pick a song and sing the lyrics along to the music without the vocal track.” Noticing the dawning expression of horror on Steve’s face, Bruce adds “it’s known specifically in North America as an activity where being terrible is expected both in tone and ability to know the words”

Steve sighs in relief and says more to himself than anyone “I hope there are some songs I’ll actually know.”

At this point everyone with the exception of Bruce and Steve, are varying degrees of drunk. Pepper and Jane seem the most in control whereas Tony, Darcy and Thor are all making their love of karaoke known despite their fleeting ability to pronounce the word correctly. Natasha and Clint and Natasha are doing shots, but seem to be relatively in control of themselves.

A few songs in and Steve thinks he might actually like the activity even if he hasn’t gotten up to sing yet. Saving the world is one thing but singing stone cold sober is quite another. Darcy and Thor are currently singing a song about virginity that has Steve blushing once he understands the inferences the song makes. Then Tony is singing about being sent to Rehab which has everyone laughing quite a bit. Thor now completely inebriated sings the opening song from the movie with the puppets and it’s adorable like a basket full of puppies. Everyone claps and Jane makes a comment to the effect that her reproductive organs have exploded which in addition to not fully understanding also is a bit shocking coming from Jane who has until tonight been very straight laced.

When it’s over Natasha shoves Clint up to go next. Handing him a shot. He seems hesitant but downs the shot. Nat hands him another one which he also downs and the music starts playing. Clint starts to sing about small towns, and smokey bars and he looks right at Steve while he sings. His voice is surprisingly good. It’s low and gruff and Steve feels a flush in his face and a stirring in his pants. The song is sad but romantic and very catchy but Steve finds it harder and harder to concentrate when Clint is looking at him with those eyes. As the song ends he realizes the others are all looking at him with goofy grins on their faces.

Steve realizes at this point that he is blushing a deep scarlet. He isn’t sure if this is some sort of joke or prank they are all pulling on him. Is he imagining the way Clint looks at him? He quickly gets up and exits the room. He walks at a rapid pace towards the elevator. Suddenly he feels like he is that skinny sick boy back all those years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clint is singing the karaoke classic Don't Stop Believing by Journey. 
> 
> Darcy sings Madonna, Tony does Amy Winehouse and Thor tackles Kermit The Frog.


	6. I'll Never Forget The Way You Feel Right Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is pretty sure they are making fun of him and just wants to punch something/cry in bed. That definitely wasn't Clint's intention.

“Steve! Wait up!” Clint calls as he rushes down the hall. Steve is at the elevator debating whether he should just take the stairs, impatiently pressing the button wishing it would make it go faster. When Clint slows to a stop next to Steve, Steve doesn’t turn to look at him. “What is the matter Steve? I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Steve is a mix of seething rage and an urge to crawl into his bed and cry himself to sleep. “Is this your idea of a joke Barton? Get liquored up and singing me some love song in front of the entire team? Did Tony put you up to this?” Steve can feel tears begin to stream down his face.

Clint is stunned and silent. Steve still doesn’t turn to look at him. The elevator opens and Steve moves to get on. Clint grabs his arm and just as Steve is about to pull himself free, he feels Clint’s thumb gently stroking his forearm. “Wait..” Steve turns stepping out of the elevator. “Can we go somewhere to talk in private?”

“Whatever you want to say Barton you can say it right here.” Steve sneers choking back his tears and squaring his shoulders.

“I just want to see your beautiful smile.” Clint says quietly, resigned and melancholy. He reaches up and uses his thumb to wipe away a tear from Steve’s face. “I wasn’t trying to make a joke Steve... I was trying to impress you.”

Steve feels like someone has sucked all the air out of the room. What does Clint mean?

“I like you Steve. I think you’re so intelligent, loyal and brave... Your smile never fails to give me a fuzzy feeling” Clint looks down surprised at his own sudden bout of honesty. Steve is staring down at him eyes wide with surprise. “I, I didn’t know how to go about all this. I couldn’t get you out of my head the entire time I was gone. Nat was sick and tired about Steve this and Steve that..” He sighed quietly. “Coulson would come back as a ghost to haunt my ass if I ever pulled my normal pick up lines on THE Captain America. I’m just circus kid turned sniper, I’m no good at wooing, let alone wooing a national icon.” He runs his hand through his hair.

“Clint,” Steve says quietly. Clint looks up into his eyes as Steve gently lifts the shorter man’s chin. “Shut up and kiss me already.” Clint doesn’t need to be told twice though it comes close to that. Steve leans down as Clint threads his hand around the back of Steve’s neck. They kiss tentative at first. A gentle brushing of their lips. Clint’s slight stubble rubbing against Steve’s chin.

“You’re beautiful Steve,” Clint whispers as they part.

“Look who’s talking sexy,” Steve replies, cupping Clint’s chin and kissing him. More urgent his tongue slipping into Clint’s mouth. Clint making an audible noise as Steve wraps his hand around Clint’s back.

“We should probably head back to the party. They are likely worried,” Clint says a moment later his lips swollen and his eyes half open.

“Only for a bit though, I think we need some more one on one time” Smirks Steve.

As they enter the lounge area everyone cheers raising their various drinks. Steve isn’t sure who turns more red, him or Clint.

“Karaoke is the key to sexy times!” declares Darcy as she high fives Tony.

“If the two of were anymore evil geniusy, they might send the rest of the team to thwart us” Declared Tony. A big smile spread across his face as the two men sheepishly try and smooth out their clothing and hair.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm definitely not done with this pairing or even perhaps this story line. I think this makes the first part of a series. Feedback is greatly appreciated, and other fics will likely be longer and betaed, definitely wrote all this in way less then a day after being inspired by other fics and various songs on itunes. Also this title is from I Would Do Anything For Love by Meatloaf even though I couldn't manage to work the song in to the story, I loved the line I used for the title.

**Author's Note:**

> The movie they are watching is The Muppet Movie. The title of the chapter comes from The Rainbow Connection.


End file.
